Houston
|checkpoints = 3 |duration = 2:07 (5:24) |level_number = 33 |unlocked_by = Complete 50 challenges }}Houston is the seventh extra level of Just Shapes And Beats and the thirty-third level overall. It is unlocked in the Playlist by completing fifty challenges. Description This level consists of the most common hazards in the game: Round spikes, walls, and black holes. The round spikes and the walls get gradually bigger as the level progresses. The border walls close in every time the melody plays, starting from the second time and onward, leaving little room for the player to move. The song itself is notable for repeating the same melody over and over again, for the entire duration of the level. Layout First Phase The level starts with small squares coming from the right of the screen, appearing to the background melody. A couple of seconds later, thin walls start coming down to the beat of the music. After a bit of that, the melody kicks in as lines of rounded spikes appear, moving from the right of the screen to the left as thin walls appear, hitting down to the beat of the music, starting from the left of the screen to the right. A bit later, black holes appear on the left and right of the screen, with multiple black holes inside each other starting out in the middle and going out, similar to Milky Ways. When it reaches the outer circle, an invisible pulse bomb explodes in the middle of them. Small squares start to come out from the right of the music, doing the same thing as the start of the phase. Second Phase Pink walls cover the edges of the screen, doing the same melody thing with the rounded spikes and walls, but thicker. When that ends, thin walls appear randomly on the screen, coming down the beat of the music. In the middle of that, small squares start to appear again, doing the same thing as the start of phase one. After that, the walls get thicker, and move in a bit, as it does the same melody, but the walls of spike balls now are bigger and go down farther, as well as the walls. When that ends, the same thing happens, but the walls are thicker. Final Phase The walls close in more as the same melody plays once more, but now the columns of rounded spikes are way bigger, and now take up the whole screen, and are bigger. The same applies to the walls. When that ends, the left border and the right border start to close in, and then the top and the bottom, until it's just a small, rectangular space in the middle of the screen. The top and the bottom of the screen close into the beat of the music, until the last note where everything disappears, ending the level. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * The squares move faster * The walls are thicker * The rounded spike walls are faster * Three rows of projectiles fire from the black holes, instead of one Second Phase * Thick walls fire Final Phase * Several large slow-moving rounded spikes appear from the right * The wall of large rounded spikes move faster Gallery Houston.png Houston1.png Houston2.png Houston3.png Houston4.png Houston5.png Houston6.png Houston7.png Houston8.png Trivia * In the first melody part of the final phase, one lonely small square appears. * The border walls that cause the safe playing area to shrink are actually massive beams. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels